


give the boys a break

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydreaming, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: I didn't know #sheithweek2k16 was happening, so here's a rushed drabble <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!

For a moment in his life, Shiro felt...blissful. He thought he had lived a decent life, despite the hardships, despite the years of torture, despite fighting for his life every second and trying to defend innocent lives. With the threat of Zarkon eliminated, keeping the peace with Voltron had been delightful. But, the idea of having successors...it made him nervous and happy all of the same.

 

Having a successor meant Shiro could step down from Voltron, and live a life of  _ peace. _ No worries in the world...just living...and with the one he loved. He scooped Keith in his arms as soon as the door behind him closed and brought him to the soft bed. Surprised by the sudden action, Keith made a soft noise, but easily molded against Shiro’s form. “You’re awfully touchy today.” Keith commented, letting Shiro wrap his arms around him.

 

Shiro let out a soft laugh. “I just feel...kind of amazing right now.” He mused, burying his nose into the softness of Keith’s hair. He took Keith’s laugh as a silent “why.” “Well...you heard Allura...about the future of Voltron.” Keith grew still. “Eventually it will take time to find those who will fill our shoes...but can you imagine when we do? I love being a part of Voltron, with the paladins...but we could be  _ free. _ ”

 

Keith let out a shaky breath, keeping his face planted on Shiro’s chest, moving to tangle his legs with the other. “Free…” Keith breathed shakily.

 

“My family lived in Hawaii once, and I’ve fallen in love with the culture there. It’s so peaceful there that I just...sometimes I imagine having a small house right on the ocean, waking up to the smell of salty air, having the sound of waves lolling against the sand, feeling the cool ocean breeze...waking up with you in my arms, of making you breakfast and eating it in bed and just  _ living. _ We could spar out on the ocean to beat the stiffness out of our bodies...we can lounge on the sand...I can make love to you over and over and you can be as loud as you want...and I can kiss you all you want...is it...strange of me to want to have that?”

 

As Shiro’s voice trailed off, Keith let out the breath he was holding on. He too, felt like he was transported to a paradise as Shiro spoke. He too wanted that, and it felt too good to be true. Could he...really have that? Did he deserve that? Will all of the lives he couldn’t save think he’d deserve it? “I...think it sounds lovely.”

 

They didn’t speak much more. Both of them clung to each other in the dark, the stars outside illuminating the room. They both felt transported to that tropical wonderland of a blissful state of mind, where their only worry was figuring out dinner. Keith fell in love with Shiro’s dream...it really would be wonderful to get away like that. And as much as he loved being a part of Voltron, with his paladins...his  _ friends... _ a permanent vacation sounded absolutely wonderful.

 

“Let’s go.” Keith said, quietly, eyelashes fanning out on Shiro’s chest. “When this is over.” He inhaled deeply, letting his eyelids fall closed again. “To Hawaii.”

 

Shiro smiled and gently flung the blanket over the two of them. “Just the two of us...we’ll go, and we’ll be happy.”

 

Keith sighed happily. “We’ll be care _ free. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> joke's on them, Lance and Hunk follow them to Hawaii and get a house nearby because Shiro and Keith would be lonely without them. Pidge is out travelling and visits them regularly. Keith wonders if him and Shiro are ever going to have a night to themselves without worrying about Lance spying on them or being nearby. They are thankful for Hunk because his meals are still the best.


End file.
